


Safe

by GinnyLily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyLily/pseuds/GinnyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam wakes from a nightmare he is not alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> requested by trinityjadec.tumblr.com/

“(Y/N)!”

A loud cry jerks her from her sleep and she sits bolt upright in bed. It's completely dark in the room, the air feels cold and nothing stirs.

“(Y/N), no!”

She turns her head to the dark figure next to her. Something hits her left arm with so much force that she almost falls off the bed.

“Sam!” She tries to grab his arm the dark but she doesn't succeed. Instead, she almost gets hit in the face. She quickly turns the other way, looks for her phone on the nightstand, finds it and turns it on. In the dim light of the screen she sees her boyfriend Sam rolling around in their bed, his arms hitting invisible monsters.

“NO!” he shouts again. There is sweat on his forehead. His eyes are shut. His body is tangled up in the blanket. He starts to kick with his legs, his hands are balled up into fists now. It looks like he's fighting someone – or something.

“Sam! Sam, wake up, you're dreaming!”

He looks pale in the faint light. The sweat on his face is glistering.

“No! Not (Y/N), please!” His voice breaks, his limbs suddenly stop kicking and he starts shaking instead. “Don't – please! I need...don't...take me...no!” It sounds like he is sobbing.

She can't bear it. Quickly placing her phone back on the nightstand, she turns on the light in the room and crawls back onto the bed and towards her boyfriend.

“Sam,” she gently touches his right arm. When he doesn't hit her, she shakes him lightly by the shoulders. “Sam, wake up!” she says loudly. “You're dreaming; it's only a nightmare. It's okay, I'm here.”

“No,” he gasps, “please!”

“Sam, it's me, (Y/N)! I'm okay, wake up!”

“Please, leave her. Don't -” His voice breaks again and now she's sure that he's sobbing.

“SAM! Wake up, for god's sake!” She is seriously contemplating slapping him, when he suddenly opens his eyes, gasping for air. He pushes himself up onto his elbows, looks around the room in horror, panting, brown hair ruffled.

“(Y/N)!” he exclaims when he sees her. “You are -”

“Sam,” she says gently and slightly worried. “It's okay, you were only dreaming. What happened?”

Sam slowly sinks back onto the bed and rubs his eyes. She moves over to him and takes his hand.

“Are you okay?”

He seems to think for a moment, then he shakes his head. “I was losing you. They were trying to – to take you! They were – oh god...” He covers his face with his free hand. His voice sounds croaky and slightly muffled when he speaks. “They wanted to kill you! (Y/N), I'm...”

He is still shaking. She squeezes his hand. “It's okay, don't worry. It was only a dream, only a nightmare. I'm fine, see?”

He peers at her through the fingers of his hand, which is still lying on his face. He groans. “I'm sorry I woke you up.”

“It's okay,” she smiles. “It wasn't your fault after all.”

He finally takes his hand from his face, sniffs and clears his throat. “We should go back to bed,” he says with an unsteady voice. She is pretty sure he's trying not to cry at the moment. With another reassuring squeeze she turns off the lights and slips back under the covers. Sam has turned his back to her, hiding his face in the darkness. She tries not to be offended that he doesn't want to share his feelings with her; she knows he's embarrassed.

“Do you need anything?” she asks quietly after a while. She knows he is still awake, he is shaking and quietly – very quietly – sobbing next to her.

“I'm okay,” he mumbles in a voice that suggests that he is definitely not okay.

Reluctantly she places a hand onto his back. He stiffens for a moment but when she slowly starts to massage his tense muscles he eventually relaxes under her touch.

“Sam, talk to me please,” she whispers after some more minutes.

He stays quiet and she doesn't push. If he doesn't want to, she can't do anything about it.

Finally, when she almost believes that he has fallen asleep, he says: “They were trying to kill you. Take you away for some crazy ritual. I...I tried to tell them they should take me instead but they wouldn't listen. (Y/N), I...” he pauses, sniffs again and continues quietly: “I'm always so scared when you are on hunts with us. But I'm equally scared when you're staying behind. I know you're a capable hunter but it's dangerous, especially with us. I'm just so...” He pauses and when he continues he is sobbing again. “I'm just so scared of losing you.”

She doesn't know what to say, so she just keeps massaging his back.

“I'm here, okay Sam? I'm fine. Nothing will happen to me, I promise.” She knows that this isn't a promise she can keep, that she has any influence on. And Sam knows it too. But he doesn't say anything.

After several more minutes she stops rubbing his shoulders and instead wraps an arm around his midriff and presses her body against his, her head close to his on the pillow. He stiffens once more.

“What's wrong?”

“Shouldn't...shouldn't I...isn't that my job?”

“What is your job?” she asks, genuinely confused. What the hell is he talking about?

“Being the big spoon,” he says, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

Oh. She smiles. “Why?”

“Because...well...I'm the guy...and taller...and...it's just weird...?” He sounds embarrassed.

She is still smiling. “We can switch positions if you want?”

He hesitates. “No...it's fine. If it's okay for you?”

She laughs quietly. “Yes. Yes, Sam, it is. Don't worry. Try to sleep a little, okay? I'm here.”

Sam nods but his body is still tense. She nuzzles against his neck, trying to breathe evenly and to ignore the butterflies that are suddenly dancing around in her stomach. She loves cuddling with Sam, he is so big and warm and soft and...cuddly. It always surprises her how much he likes cuddling. Even when it's too hot outside for physical contact he insists on lying close to her, holding her hand or preferably having her wrapped up in his arms (which is great when it's cold but slightly uncomfortable when it's hot).

Now it's the other way round and for once she is comforting Sam after a nightmare. He doesn't have those often, far less than her. Or at least he doesn't show it. But whenever she wakes from a nightmare, panting and sweating, eyes wide with fear and heart racing like she has just run a marathon, he is there; pushing the hair out of her face, wiping the tears away and then pulling her into a tight hug, which she usually falls asleep in.

Not so today. Today she is the one holding him and she has to admit, it does feel a little bit weird but it also feels good. And why not, she thinks. Why should the guy always be the big spoon, when she can just as easily wrap her arms around Sam and cuddle against his back, the butterflies still trapped inside her stomach.

It takes a while until Sam fully relaxes in her arms but eventually his body softens. He lazily fumbles for her hand and squeezes it before slowly drifting off to sleep.

She can't help but smile. She knows that her big, soft moose worries too much and she really hopes she can take some of his fears away. She knows that life hasn't been easy for him and that his concerns are justified. It _is_ a dangerous job, but she wouldn't want any other, she only wants to be with him.

Now it's her hand that gently pushes the hair out of Sam's face to give him a kiss on the cheek before snuggling back against him. It only takes her seconds to fall asleep, the feeling of Sam's body close to hers comforting and familiar.

 


End file.
